Current forms of data enhancement are computationally complex and therefore slow. This is particularly problematic in the area of image and video processing where slow computation leads to jumpy or otherwise unacceptable video play back rates. Several methods have been suggested to speed up the processing; however, each is high cost or otherwise does not provide a sufficient increase in speed to justify the increased cost.
One area that adds to the complexity in current data enhancement systems and related methods is due to the fact that multiple processes are applied to the data, often introducing performance delay and latencies unacceptable for many of real time applications.
The present invention overcomes one or more of these problems and has application across multiple domains, including persistent surveillance, medical imaging, astronomy, commercial avionics and soldier vision systems.